This invention relates to a coupling member for use in the liquid-tight and/or gas-tight connection of vessels, especially of bottles, of different sizes to a two-way extraction system.
Vessels equipped with coupling members for connection to extraction systems are known in the prior art. However, these vessels are very expensive to manufacture and the coupling parts can only be used on the vessels especially adapted for this purpose. An additional problem presented by these devices is that in the case of vessels filled with liquids, although the coupling parts provide a sufficient seal against the escape of liquid, they do not always adequately prevent the escape of vapors or gases evolving from the liquid.
Oftentimes this presents a high safety risk, especially in the storage and transportation or the use of vessels containing highly reactive chemicals, for example, acid chlorides or the like.